The New Girl
by twopointoh
Summary: Theres a new girl in town from California. After 2 months Li comes back to Sakura and the new girl is determined to make Sakuras life miserable. Lots of stuff happens, S+S, E+T and some humor R+R please.
1. Li's Back!

I dont own Cardcaptors...sigh Yes...devastating isn't it? But since I don't own, please, please don't sue  
bcuz, to tell ya' the truth I AM POOR!~ hate to admit~ So it would be quite the waste of time, for all you could  
possibly get from me is...h/o let me check...dime, an aeropostale receipt, three paperclips and my lucky writing  
bracelet. Please R+R  
*****************************************************************************************  
The New Girl  
Chapter 1: Li's back!!  
  
~author speaking  
  
ok, this takes place 2 months after Li left and schools in session~6th graders!~ and they have a new  
student from California, her names Margie. (interrupts self and whispers: everyone sort of pretends to like her)  
And to put this in nice terms-shes a BITCH who thinks she's "all that and more" and Meilin finally accepts that  
Sakura and Li belong together and tries very hard to set them up. Shes become quite close to Madison and Sakura  
and sticks close to them. She, unlike the others doesn't hide her hate for Margie and well,...you'll just have to see  
R+R! Yes, I know I already said that  
  
"Oh yah, and I'm throwing this totally fabulo Halloween party this weekend, and I want you all to come."  
Margie giggled. "And I want a list of suggestions for snacks, Daddy wants to know before he gives me the credit  
card."   
Sakura barley heard Margies senseless blabbering from her desk. It was the beginning of class, her now  
usual mourning time, where she thought about Li She glanced behind her at the empty seat that used to be his.  
I want him to come back...She thought unhappily to herself. She looked at the teddy bear he gave her  
before he left. She carried it practically everywhere.   
"Sakura, you need to stop this. You can still talk to him, thats what they invented phones for." Madison  
interrupted Sakuras thoughts.  
"Yea I do but, I'd really like to see him." Sakura replied sadly.  
"See who?" Margie interrupted, as usual.  
"It's nothing Margie, were just having a personal chat." Madison said in a very hinting voice, but Margie  
didn't leave.  
"Long distance relationship not working? Like, breaking up with a b/f or something? Come on, you can  
tell me." Margie said with an evil smile.  
Sakura ignored her.  
"Butt out Margie, it's none of your business." Meilin said warningly from behind Madison.  
"Oh, and like its yours?" Margie said coolly, but menacing.  
"As a matter of fact," She replied getting up, "It is, so it would be, like totally fabulo if you could fly off  
Miss. Social Butterfly, I'm sure your needed elsewhere, like at the Mall." Meilin put on a very sarcastic Valley Girl  
voice.  
Margie turned red, stuck her nose into the air and stalked off in fury. Meilin laughed.  
"Oh, she is so easily pissed off. But anyway, I have something to tell you that may cheer you up." Meilin  
offered trying to get Sakura to actually look at her.  
"What?" Sakura asked dully.  
"Well, I can't tell you exactly what it is at the moment, but I know you'll be really happy. Just go to the  
park after school and wait by the Penguin Slide o.k?" Meilin said excitedly.  
"Um...ok..." Sakura said curiously.  
  
Neither Madison, Meilin or Sakura noticed Margie sitting close by, mad about being told off, but curious  
herself about what was going on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~After School~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura said good-bye to Madison and headed off for the park.  
  
  
When she got there she did just what Meilin told her and leaned back up against the side of the slide hey  
that rhymes~sorry I couldn't help it. She stared at the ground and kicked at the dirt with her shoes. Of course  
Margie was hiding behind some hedges, watching carefully.  
"Hi Sakura." Sakura heard a very familiar voice.  
She looked up, she couldn't believe her ears or eyes! can't blame her  
She looked up to see Li.duh Words couldn't even describe how happy she was to see him.  
"Li!" Sakura exclaimed in astonishment. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.  
"I've missed you sooooo much." Sakura said, almost in tears.  
Margies eyes widened.  
Li blushed lightly and returned the hug. "I've missed you too." Li replied.  
"Why are you here? I mean are you staying? Please say your staying." Sakura asked, finally letting go of  
her death grip on Li.  
"Let's take a walk then and I'll tell you everything." Li said and they started to walk out of the park.   
Margie followed close by.  
Li smiled. Something rarely seen by other ppl, and saved only for Sakura.  
"Well," He started once they had left the park. "I've been nagging my mom since I got home to let me  
come back. I told her it wasn't fair to me because Meilin got to stay and I think she finally got it through her head  
that I loved someone else. So, she gave in and moved here with me, so at least I wouldn't be alone, but she also  
took my sisters." He sighed.  
"So?" Sakura asked.  
"They are 100% pests. They never leave me alone. They're 8 year old quadruplets. The only thing good  
that they've done for me is convince my mom that Meilin wasn't the one for me, they sort of influence her opinion  
on everything." Li replied.  
"Can I meet them?" Sakura asked.   
"If you want to. And I can show you my new house too, I don't really know my way around it yet so  
forgive me."  
"Thats ok, lets go!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Four identical 8 year old girls stared out the window at the sidewalk. They had short blue hair and  
sparkling blue eyes like their moms.  
"I see him, I see him!" One girl exclaimed.  
"Me too!"  
"Look he's got a friend with him!"  
"Li has friends?"  
"Oooooh it's a girl!"  
"She's pretty."  
"Look they're holding hands!"  
"Is it his girlfriend? Does he have a girlfriend?"  
"Let's go see!!"   
"Yah!"   
  
"Li! Li! They all yelled running out the front door.  
Li groaned.  
"Who's your friend?"  
"Is she your girlfriend?"  
"Of course dummy, they're holding hands!"  
"Shes pretty."  
"Is she nice?" They all started talking at once.  
"STOP!!" Li yelled. The girls fell silent. "Now, it's cold, lets go inside-"  
"Li, don't be mean to them, they were just being curious. They are so cute!" They all blushed a light pink.  
"But your right, we should go inside. It is kind of chilly." she added, seeing the look on Li's face.  
"Ok!" They exclaimed in unison. Sakura and Li followed them into the house.  
*Hmmm, so this is Sakuras little boyfriend. Hes kinda cute, I wonder if I can steal him, see how happy  
that makes her...*Margie giggled evilly, and then ran off in the other direction.   
"How did you do that?" Li asked when they got in.  
"Do what?" Sakura asked.  
"How did you get them to listen to you?!, They never listen to me..."  
"You just have to be nice with them., they want you to treat them like your sisters and not like dogs."  
Sakura said.  
Li looked down.  
"Li, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" They looked up to see Li's mom.  
"Uh- I mean this is Sakura. Sakura, this is my mom." Li stuttered.  
"Nice to meet you Sakura" His mom said bowing politely.  
"Nice to meet you too." Sakura returned to bow.  
"Li, can I talk to you really quickly. Girls, take Sakura into the living room while I talk to your brother."  
Li looked nervous.  
"Come on Sakura, let us show you our room." They all exclaimed, pulling her up the stairs.  
"Oh wait! We forgot to introduce ourselves!" One of them stopped.  
"Oh yea...Well I'm Lindsey, she's lavender, she's Laura and she's Lauren." She pointed   
"Sooo, do you really like our brother?" Lavender asked, seemingly disgusted at the thought.  
"No silly, I dont *like* him." Sakura replied.  
All four girls put on the same puzzled look.   
"I love him." Sakura giggled.  
  
Ten minutes later Li and his mom walked in.  
"Look mom, Sakura braided our hair! Isn't it pretty?" They all asked.  
"We like Li's girlfriend."   
"Can she stay for dinner?"  
Li's mom just smiled.  
  
After dinner:  
  
"I'll walk you home." Li said, closing the door behind him.  
"I really like your sisters." Sakura said as they started to walk.  
"I'm glad. They like you alot too. My mom was unsure about me having a girlfriend, but after she saw  
how much my sisters liked you, I think she felt better about it."   
Sakura smiled.  
"When are you coming back to school?" She asked. The street lights turned on, it was getting dark.  
"Tomorrow." He replied.  
"Great, but I have to warn you, watch out for the new girl. She just came recently from California. Her  
names Margie, and she thinks shes the center of the universe. I think shes got something against me. None of the  
girls really like her, but the boys are all googly eyed around her." Sakura said agitated.  
"But I wont be. I've got you, my Cards Mistress." Li smiled and pulled her close.  
Sakura was very happy.  
"I'll come by tomorrow and walk to school with you. That way, that girl will know I have someone  
better." Li said as they stepped on to her porch.  
Sakura smiled. Li kissed her good night and she went inside. 


	2. Tougher than it looks

Chaptor 2: tougher than it looks  
  
"Hi Sakura." Li smiled as she walked out the front door. For once she wasn't wearing her roller blades.  
"Hey!" Sakura replied happily as he grabbed her hand  
"Li! Sakura!" running up came Li's four little sisters.  
"Were going to your school!" Lavender exclaimed.  
"Yea can we walk with you guys?" Laura asked.  
"Puh leeeaassee?" They all pouted.  
Sakura giggled. "Of course."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~At School~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bye guys, have fun!" Sakura and the girls went off in different directions.  
When they got in the classroom, everyone was really happy to see Li back again.  
"Omygosh, you to are *still* together??" Chelsea asked.  
"Oooh Thats so sweet!" Nikki exclaimed.  
"Wow, I think thats just so romantic." Rita sighed. "I wish *I* had a b/f...."  
"Oh come on Rita, you can have anyone you want" Sakura said reassuringly.  
Now their new classroom for sixth grade was bigger than their old one. And in stead of desks, they had  
tables. And Sakura was relieved because Li and Madison got to sit on each side of her, Meilin got the other side of  
Madison and Eriol got the other side of Li. Unfortunately, Margie sat right behind Sakura.  
"Hello Li." Eriol said greeted cheerfully.  
"Hi Eriol." Li replied.  
"How are you?" Eriol asked.   
"Fine." He replied dully.  
"Oh come on, don't tell me your still mad about our battle a few months back, I told you, I had to  
challenge Sakura." Eriol replied offensively.  
"You could have killed her." Li replied flatly.  
Eriol sighed.  
"Li, you know as well as I do that Sakura is the rightful one for the cards. It was my job to make sure of  
that, what if it had fallen into the wrong hands? An-" he was cut off.  
"A girl? Evil?"  
"Well,..... just look at Meilin." Eriol replied thoughtfully.  
Meilin glared at him. "I heard that."  
"True." Li tried not to laugh.  
"And as I was saying before, I have been around a long time and as an experienced sorcerer, and a very  
powerful one at that-" then seeing the look on Li's face., "and that since your my wonderful descendant, you may  
very well turn out powerful, but thats not the point. The point is that, I had to know for sure that Sakura had the  
strength and will to handle great power. I mean, the Clow Cards possess great powers. And if she died, well that  
would mean that she wasn't the right one. Not that I'd ever want to she such a great person perish but, in  
some-maybe most cases- death is only the beginning of a great new adventure! Its all part of fate. And you Li, as  
my only real family, I want you to understand that my intentions are not bad." Eriol explained.  
"Well Eriol, I guess I can understand that. Um...thanks. And I never thought I'd say this but- I  
never...*really* hated you." Li confessed.  
"I knew you didn't. It's a matter of pride. A great family virtue. You are my *direct descendant*, your  
heart beats like mine, I know you feel, even if you don't show it." Eriol said as a matter of factly.  
"Ok class, settle down. Now I am very happy to welcome back a former student, Li Showron. We are glad  
to see you back." Ms. Mckenzie said as she walked in.  
All through math class Sakura just couldn't concentrate. She just couldn't shake away an uneasy feeling  
of loathing coming from someone in the room. Li tried to help her through class countless times, but she kept  
drifting, as always.  
  
Lunch:  
  
Li and Sakura sat in the same Sakura tree they used to to eat lunch.  
*ooooh, this is gonna be tougher than it looks. Jeesh, they're practically attached to eachother! Rrrrr, well,  
maybe I can catch him off gaurd after gym before school ends. It would be most disturbing if she followed him in  
*there* hehehe, then I'll get him* Margie glared at the two from a distance. *I'll get you back somehow Avalon...  
you and your mother...*  
  
The bell rang. It was time to get back to class.  
Margie glanced over to see Sakura nd Li hand-in-hand.   
  
As everyone waited for class to start, they talked quietly.  
"Do you think that girls jealous? She looks really mad." Li said, looking at Margie once they were seated.  
"She's been giving us te 'die' look all day."   
"Who cares what she thinks." Sakura said flatly. "All the boys don't seem to notice anything but her  
boobs. They all like her."   
"I don't." Came Eriols voice, he was now seated. "If you ask me, I think shes an over-spoiled, stuck up  
distasteful user. Slut I daresay." Eriol said in his usual intelegent tone.  
"Good one." Li gave Eriol a low-five.  
"Yea, go Eriol." Sakura giggled.  
"Hey you guys, Have you noticed Margies staring at you?" Madison whispered.  
"Well, if she feels the need to stare, you should at least give her something to look at." Eriol whispered,  
and evil grin spreading across his pale face.   
Li, getting the hint, smiled. "Great idea."   
He tapped Sakura on the shoulder, who was talking quietly to Meilin.  
"What is it Li?" Sakura asked turning around.  
"Li pressed his lips on to Sakuras, quickly getting over the surprise she kissed back a lingering soft kiss.  
Then they parted.  
"I beleive that deserves a 10 for style." Madison said with her video camera out.  
"Definately. Golf clap?" Eriol asked.  
"Yea, for sure." Madison and Meilin giggled.  
Sakura and Li blushed slightly. They heard a SNAP! The five of them looked over at Margie whose pencil  
was in two on the table.  
"Oh, I must have been, like, gripping my pencil too hard." Margie forced a fake smile.   
"Like, yea right. She could have, like, broke a nail." Eriol whispered, immitating her.  
They all laughed silently.  
"I didn't know you had such a great sense of humor." Meilin said laughing.  
"Of course I do, why can't a person like me have a sense of humor?" Eriol asked, surprised.  
"Well, your always so quiet and poised. I wouldn't expect you to have a sense of humor, especially if your  
related to Li." Meilin stifled a giggle.  
"Hey!" Li said defensivly.  
"Just kidding."   
"You better be!"   
  
After the last class of the day, Gym, Margie hid outside the boys locker room and waited for Li. *God, I  
feel like such a perve* she thought to herself.  
Finally, Li walked out the door talking with Zachary.  
"I prefer hot dogs rather than salad, because, nutritionally hot dogs are made with healthier substances."  
Zachary said smartly.  
"Yea, sure Zachary." Li said, ignoring his best friends usual stories, O fcourse they were untrue, butthats  
why Li liked him. He had a great imagination.  
"Um, Li can I like, talk to you?" Magies said jogging out of some nearby bushes.  
Li stopped.  
"Hehe, like, I'm Margie. I'd just like to, um, like welcome you to school and stuff."   
"Thanks, but I just moved away for two months, I came back to the same school." Li replied.  
*just like sakura said...nutcase*  
"Oh, of corse, um so, do you think you'd like to get together sometime and just hang out.?" Margie asked.   
"I don't think I can, sorry. I've been really busy- family stuff." Li replied, getting a little irritated.  
"Oh, I see."   
"Well, I gotta go catch up with my girlfriend, can't be late." Li hurried off.  
"I will hang out with you anytime." Zachary offered.  
"Um, heh...o...k..." Margie said, forcing a smile.  
*GOD DAMMIT! I CANT BELEIVE I BLEW THAT!!*  
  
  
  



End file.
